wyatt_olingerfandomcom-20200215-history
WYATT Adventures The Novel
WYATT Adventures The Novel 'is a novel written by Wyatt Olinger. It consists of 50 chapters plus a quiz at the end. It is told from Wyatt's point of view. Summary The book has no consistent plot. Each chapter has a different story. The main plot however is Wyatt attempting to get out of going to military school. Plot The novel begins when Wyatt washes up on Hazel Island's shore in a crate. Wyatt tells the reader to turn the page for more excitement down the road. * Chapter 1 - Wyatt introduces everything. Such as Locker #32's broken door and Tyra's ability to walk on a ball * Chapter 2 - Wyatt introduces some of his friends, and the fact that he flies a helicopter. * Chapter 3 - Wyatt introduces the Single Blade, and copies off Clay during an exam * Chapter 4 - Wyatt, Deheven, and Mark go to a ball game * Chapter 5 - Wyatt introduces his friend, Simon. Who got struck by lightning * Chapter 6 - Wyatt is caught sleeping in class and is put in detention * Chapter 7 - Wyatt is stuck in detention with Evan * Chapter 8 - Wyatt writes a TV show called "''The Saga of Sam" and introduces Valerie * Chapter 9 - Wyatt introduces Morgan. The one person he is afraid of. * Chapter 10 - Wyatt talks about jokes he pulls * Chapter 11 - Wyatt struggles to get a dog to pee in the yard. * Chapter 12 - Ashley, Aurora, and Tyra take Wyatt to the mall with them * Chapter 13 - Wyatt screws up the week's schedule. * Chapter 14 - Wyatt talks about the tunnels he dug around the school * Chapter 15 - Wyatt introduces Jasmine and talks about lies he has been told * Chapter 16 - Wyatt and the gang tell scary stories * Chapter 17 - Wyatt talks about popularity * Chapter 18 - Wyatt introduces Graham and how dangerous he is * Chapter 19 - Wyatt sleeps with a mask on his face * Chapter 20 - Wyatt takes his friends to the cinema * Chapter 21 - Wyatt loses to Jasmine in a game tournament * Chapter 22 - The Sweet Sale Sisters annoy Evan * Chapter 23 - Graham has Locker #32's door repaired, which Wyatt doesn't like * Chapter 24 - Wyatt has crazy dreams and introduces Leana * Chapter 25 - Wyatt and the group build a robot * Chapter 26 - Wyatt shows pictures of people to young children * Chapter 27 - Wyatt talks about his helicopter and its purposes * Chapter 28 - Mr. Summers and the class play an RPG * Chapter 29 - Clay kills Wyatt's RPG characters * Chapter 30 - Wyatt goes to the dance. * Chapter 31 - Wyatt buys a piano for a kid's birthday * Chapter 32 - Graham has Wyatt enrolled in military school * Chapter 33 - Wyatt is terrified of going to military school * Chapter 34 - Wyatt talks about Kings Island * Chapter 35 - Wyatt is annoyed that Lana says "sammich" and not "sandwich" * Chapter 36 - Wyatt and Simon have a sleepover * Chapter 37 - Deheven wants to watch movies without Autumn insulting them * Chapter 38 - Wyatt auditions for Yo-Yo Land TV ads. * Chapter 39 - Wyatt sees a talent show. And Mark gets hypnotized * Chapter 40 - Simon accidentally saves Leana * Chapter 41 - Wyatt tries to figure out who flies the Single Blade * Chapter 42 - Someone steals a big book * Chapter 43 - Clay returns the book to the desk * Chapter 44 - Wyatt talks about his accomplishments in Elementary School * Chapter 45 - Brooke and Savanna get a new job * Chapter 46 - Wyatt writes a paper about poodles * Chapter 47 - Jack moves to London, Wyatt talks about his memory system * Chapter 48 - Everyone passes around yearbooks * Chapter 49 - Wyatt vs. Graham * Chapter 50 - The adults change their mind about sending Wyatt to military school, and the book's end. Major Characters * 'Wyatt '- The main protagonist. * '''Graham - '''The main antagonist. * '''Ashley * Simon * Deheven * Tyra * Aurora * Evan * Lana * Valerie * Captain Spangler * Principal McGloo